


Kisses

by phantomsonic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, sorry its just really rambley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsonic/pseuds/phantomsonic
Summary: Barry has some thoughts about Lup before getting a kiss





	Kisses

Kissing Lup was like kissing the sun. It was warm physically, the heat of their bodies and breathes rising with their proximity. But it was bright too. It made Barry feel like he could just bask in her presence forever, no kissing even required. He felt like a plant, photosynthesizing until finally flowers bloomed in his chest. He was pretty sure that if there were flowers blooming in his chest because of Lup, they would be tiger lillies. The bright flame orange flowers reminded him of her propensity for fire. 

He could imagine it pretty clearly now. Him kissing her and it's like a seed is planted and grown with amazing speed. The flowers would swell up and change color and grow and then finally bloom, the long curling petals brushing against the insides of his chest, like butterflies in his stomach. Because he still felt those butterflies around her. He wasn't nervous anymore, they'd been together too long for that now. They'd become liches together, to stay together. But just being around her sometimes, he felt like it was that first cycle again.

It would be like they were back with the mongooses again, playing with them and staying up far too late trying to figure out the language. It would be like back before the year at the conservatory. Back before their first kiss, their first date, their first 'I love you’re. Back when he still felt like he'd be forever basking in her glory from the sidelines. He felt small in front of her back then. Sometimes he still did. But he knew better know, so many years later. After all, she had picked him just as much as he had picked her. And had kept picking him, and never stopped picking him, and was still here with him. 

Kissing Lup was Barry’s favorite thing to do. He spent most of his day thinking, studying the world's they found themselves in as well as trying to figure out a way out of the cycles, away from the Hunger. He knew that's what Lup did all day too. And Taako. And pretty much the rest of the crew. But when they kissed that's all they thought about. When they kissed the Hunger wasn't at their backs, creeping down their spines and threatening to take away everyone the loved, everything they had worked for. Maybe that's why Barry and Lup had fallen so deeply in love. They could lose themselves in each other in ways they couldn't with the others. 

Barry found himself again, in their bedroom. It was the next cycle after the conservatory and they had moved their rooms together. It felt fast, moving in together after having their romance burn so slowly. But they're been falling in love for years, and it wasn't like they weren't all living on the same ship. Lup had been sharing with Taako, and Barry with Magnus. It was pretty simple to convince Magnus and Taako that a room swap would do them all good. 

He sat down on their bed. They'd picked it up only a couple months ago. Everyone on the starblaster had gone through a few bed changes. The ones issued to them originally were not built to last, and even then most beds they picked up during the cycles weren't either. They didn't like stealing and sometimes it wasn't easy to get money in these world's, and beds tended to be fairly expensive. 

The door pushed open a d in shuffled Lup. She had two cups of coffee in her hands and two journals tucked under her arm. She looked dead tired and her hair was a mess, all bunched up around her shoulders and curling into her face. This year she'd left it long but had dyed it a deep blue, with tones of purple in the light. She was wearing one of his shirts and pair of sweatpants that by the size of them, probably originally were Magnus’s. To him, she looked beautiful, comfortable, and happy. She gave him a soft smile before sitting next to him on the bed and handing him his coffee. 

It was a novelty mug that Lucretia had gotten him one year for candle nights, when they remembered to celebrate it. It was textured like denim, with a fake pocket on the front, and was dyed that familiar blue. He smiled and thanked her for the coffee with a soft grunt before taking a sip. Just how he liked it, two sugars and a splash of almond milk. He set it to the side and leaned in the give Lup a kiss.

Instantly he was swept away by her again, as their lips met. The smell of her hair, the feel of her skin as she wrapped an arm around his neck. They pressed the kiss further and enjoyed the sparks that it brought. He almost felt like a laugh was bubbling up in him. They were both so tired but both so loved.

Rather suddenly, he tasted copper. They pulled apart, confused. He reached a hand up to his lip and found a small cut there, right where her canine had been. The laugh bubbling in his chest came rolling out into the open air. Lup blushed beside him, rather embarrassed to have apparently bitten him hard enough for him to bleed. He shook his head and after dabbing the blood away, kissed her again. Here, with her, the Hunger didn't exist. Lich forms werent needed. The light didn't need to be found. Life was perfect and he was so thankful for it.


End file.
